your_storyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Śladami Podróżników do Nikąd
Prolog Wielki, a raczej Woo odpoczywał w swym domu w Hoshebiti. Siedział w otoczeniu regałów uginających się pod ciężarem ksiąg i bogato zdobionych dywanów. Niedaleko od niego, na piedestale leżała jego broń z czasów Herosów. Wielki uśmiechnął się, gdy na nią spojrzał i przypomniał sobie stare, dobre czasy... Pił wino, nie był wielbicielem alkoholu ale skoro mieszkał w tak bogatym mieście, to musiał przynajmniej udawać normalnego obywatela. No właśnie, udawać. Nie był człowiekiem, o ile można go w ogóle nazwać człowiekiem, przystosowanym do życia w mieście. Pomimo swego wieku nadal marzył o wyruszeniu w podróż. Rozmyślał również o swej córce. Minęły co najmniej dwa lata od kiedy ją widział, dochodziły go również wieści o zielonej elfce-niedźwiedziu - Feruer - Powiedział do siebie Nie pamiętał jej zupełnie, czuł się jakby nigdy jej nie widział, a przecież mimo wszystko są jakąś rodziną. To prawda, Feruer wydawała się go nienawidzić, jednakże czuł, że czuje ona do niego pewne przywiązanie. Z melancholii wyrwał go odgłos pukania do drzwi - Kto tam? - Spytał podchodząc do drzwi - Wędrowcy - Odpowiedział mu kobiecy głos Wielki otworzył drzwi. Rozejrzał się, lecz nikogo nie widział - Tutaj, proszę pana - Powiedział ten sam, kobiecy głos Wielki spojrzał w dół. Ujrzał niską istotę, przypominającą dziecko elfa i niziołka. Miała blond włosy a z pod grzywki widać było zielone oczy, miała oliwkową karnacje i ostre rysy twarzy - Dzień dobry - Powiedziała kobieta niziołek - Dzień dobry - Odpowiedział Wielki - W czym mogę pomóc? - Wraz z mym towarzyszem szukamy kogoś by nas na chwilkę przyjął i poradził - Powiedziała z uśmiechem - Towarzyszem? - Zdziwił się Wielki - Tak, tym panem - Odpowiedziała wskazując palcem na wysoką zakapturzoną postać - Pewnie zakochani, albo poszukiwacze przygód - Pomyślał Wielki Wpuścił ich do swego domu. Kobieta niziołek westchnęła gdy zobaczyła stół z krzesłami i zaczęła szukać jakieś poduszki, jej towarzysz zaś zajął miejsce plecami do ściany Gdy niziołka znalazła już poduszkę i ustawiła ją na krześle, usiadła i odezwała się do Wielkiego - Otóż mój towarzysz chce kogoś znaleźć - Rozumiem, kogo takiego? - Odpowiedział gospodarz - Swoją... - Przerwała spoglądając na zakapturzonego mężczyznę - Przyjaciółkę - Rozumiem - Uśmiechnął się Wielki - A jak ja mam w tym pomóc? - No ludzie na ulicy mówili, że jest pan poszukiwaczem przygód, więc może widział ją pan na trakcie. - Powiedziała z uśmiechem Niziołka Wielki spojrzał na jej towarzysza. Czuł w nim coś dziwnego. Z pod kaptura widać było jedynie jego żółte, podkrążone i zakrwawione oczy. Wyglądał na chorego - Może mi pan powiedzieć - Zwrócił się do niego Wielki - Skąd ma pan ten miecz? Miecz wiszący na plecach mężczyzny wyglądał Wielkiemu znajomo, choć widać było jedynie jego ciemną, bogato zdobioną rękojeść - Ukradłem z ciała zmarłego - Odpowiedział niskim głosem Wielki jeszcze chwile na niego patrzył, lecz zwrócił się do niziołki - Może mi pani powiedzieć, jak ma pani na imię? - Sirvana - Odrzekła z uśmiechem - A pan? - Mówią na mnie Wielki - Gdy to powiedział usłyszał syknięcie miecznika, lecz nie zareagował - No cóż, Sirvano - Zaczął Wielki - Chyba nie będę w stanie wam pomóc, widzi pani, jestem emerytowanym poszukiwaczem przygód. Teraz zajmuję się tym moja córka, niestety nie widziałem jej od lat Sirvana spojrzała porozumiewawczo na miecznika, ten natomiast dał jej subtelny znak głową by wyszli - No nic. Dziękujemy za pana czas. Mamy nadzieję, że córka szybko wróci! - Powiedziała Sirvana wstając od stołu - Ja też wam dziękuję za rozmowę - Odparł Wielki Gdy goście wychodzili, mężczyzna odwrócił się na chwilę do Wielkiego, jakby z żalem, że jego córka się z nim nie widziała - Życzę szczęścia w podróży! - Krzyknął do gości Wielki, gdy byli już na ulicy Zamknął drzwi na klucz i powiedział - Delvin, zabiję cię Rozdział I Wielki siedział w miejscowej austerii. Zamówił tylko czaj. Tak naprawdę nie przyszedł tu pić tylko rozmyślać. Miejsce miało niesamowitą atmosferę. Zarazem luźna i elegancka. Rozmowy osób przy pobliskich stołach go uspokajały. Bywał tutaj, gdy potrzebował się wyciszyć, ułożyć myśli w głowie. Dzisiejsza wizyta mocno go wzburzyła, choć nie dał po sobie tego poznać. Delvin zapadł najwyraźniej na jakąś chorobę, w takim stanie powinien się kurować a nie wędrować z niziołkiem w poszukiwaniu Kiry. "Bo to o nią chodziło. - pomyślał - Którą jego przyjaciółkę mogłem znać?" Nie widział córki już od paru lat. Ostatni raz gdy się spotkali, chciała uratować Delvina. Twierdziła, że jest umierający. Może przed śmiercią chce jeszcze odnaleźć Kirę, podziękować jej za pomoc, choć bezskuteczną? To by nie miało sensu, gdyby zginął zaprzepaściłby wszystko co Trupiara dla niego zrobiła. Gdzie może być teraz Kira? Czy dotarła do Źródła? Bara-Shur zniknęło, jeśli nie udało jej się dotrzeć do celu, jej misja może wydłużyć się o kolejne kilka lat. Woo szukał jej, zbierał informacje na jej temat. Usłyszał tylko kilka plotek i domysłów. Jego córce mogło się stać wszystko. Mogła już sięgnąć Źródła. Może nadal się tułać po świecie, szukając leku dla Delvina. A co jeśli dopadła ją Gildia? Wielki nie dopuszczał tej myśli do siebie. Zawsze gdy myślał o córce, miał mętlik w głowie. Strasznie się denerwował. Teraz po odwiedzinach syna Antoniusza krew się w nim gotowała. Irracjonalny gniew na młodzieńca dziwił go. Nie on był temu wszystkiemu winien, stanowił jednak jedną z przyczyn wyjazdu Kiry. Wielki ledwo trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Miał ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę. Nigdy nie było w nim tyle złej woli. Na razie starczyło mu zaciskanie zębów. Na razie. Nie wiedział co jest przyczyną nieobecności jego córki, ale dowie się. Jeśli okaże się, że to Gildia, nie ręczy za siebie. Zemści się na tych bydlakach, jeśli jej coś zrobili! - Zajęte? Woo wyrwał się z własnych myśli. Stała przed nim wysoka, młoda kobieta. Nosiła podróżny płaszcz płaszcz i kaptur przysłaniający jej górną część twarzy. - Akurat to miejsce? - Wielki nie miał teraz ochoty na niczyje towarzystwo. Nieznajoma jednak bezpradonowo usiadła naprzeciw niego. Zdjęła kaptur, odsłaniając gęste krucze włosy opadające do ramion i ciemnofioletowe oczy. Kolor szminki i apaszki na szyi zapewne wybrała pod nie. Po za tym była cała ubrana na czarno. - Wygląda pan na zdenerwowanego. - Wyjęła z kieszeni długą, cienką fajkę. Jej ustnik był wykonany z kości słoniowej, na końcu znajdował się złoty pasek. Reszta była wykonana z hebanu. Nabiła ją i zapaliła. - Moje zdenerwowanie nie jest pani sprawą. Uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie. Uśmiech, który miał wzbudzić w Wielkim sympatię dodatkowo go zaniepokoił. Od kobiety wionęła groza, nie ważne co by robiła. - A może jednak? - Powróciła do poważnego wyrazu twarzy i wypuściła z ust kłęby gęstego dymu. - Może będę w stanie pomóc? - Nie sądzę. Zawołała kelnera. Poprosiła o filiżankę kawy. Dotarła do niej w czasie trochę ponad minuty. - Chodzi o córkę? - Skąd wiesz? - Wielkiemu odpłynęła krew z twarzy. - Mam swoje źródła. Woo milczał chwilę. Miał potrzebę powiedzenia komuś o swoich zmartwieniach. Czy jednak nieznajoma się do tego nadawała? Nie sprawiała dobrego wrażenia. Wydawała się wręcz niebezpieczna. Wielki westchnął. - Pojawiła się u mnie w domu dwa lata temu. Potem zniknęła, szukając antidotum dla przyjaciela. Gildia jej szukała. Obawiam się najgorszego. - Sam nie wierzył że to powiedział. - Czemu więc jej nie szukasz? - Dym zasłonił na chwilę twarz kobiety. Wypiła łyk kawy. - Starałem się znaleźć na jej temat jakieś informacje. Niczego się nie dowiedziałem. - Nikt inny jej nie szuka? Jej przyjaciel? Wielki pokiwał głową. - Na twoim miejscu bym mu pomogła. To w końcu twoja córka. - Nic nie wiesz - syknął. - Miała go uratować. Teraz być może nie żyje, albo, Bogowie uchrońcie, jest torturowana przez tych wariatów z Gildii za to, że oszukała śmierć, z czym oni nie mogą się pogodzić! Z każdym następnym słowem Wielki coraz bardziej tracił panowanie nad sobą. Ludzie z pobliskich stołów zaczęli się na niego patrzeć. Zmieszał się i zamilkł. - Mam mu pomóc? Powiedz: tak czy nie. Jeśli nie chcesz, nie będę się w to mieszała. Milczał jeszcze jakiś czas. W końcu kiwnął głową. Nieznajoma jeszcze raz zaciągnęła się fajką, dopiła kawę, zostawiła napiwek, wstała i wyszła. (...) Tymczasem nieopodal jednej z najtańszych karczm w Hoshebiti Sirvana z Delvinem rozmyślali nad kolejnym ruchem. Nie wierzyli w to, że Wielki nie widział się z Kirą, nie wierzyli również w to, że nie wiedział gdzie ona jest. Delvin siedział cicho, myślał nad możliwością śmierci Kiry. Wiedział, że wyruszyła by go ratować i nie miał jej tego zrywu za złe. Miał jej natomiast za złe fakt, że nie przemyślała swojej decyzji. Skoro dwójka niziołków była zdolna przywrócić go do stabilnego stanu, to niemożliwe by jego choroba była aż tak poważna. Jednak naszła go inna myśl. Być może sam by wyzdrowiał ze względu na swoje pochodzenie, w końcu był synem Herosa, nie mógł być normalnym człowiekiem. A może to jednak dzięki Kirze? Może miała możliwość uleczenia go na odległość, może tak naprawdę odwiedziła go, lecz Sirvana mu o tym nie powiedziała? - Uważam za rozsądne udanie się do Bara-Shur - Z zamyślenia wyrwała go Sirvana - A zatem jesteś mało rozsądna - Powiedział Delvin wciąż wpatrzony w ziemie - Nie rozumiesz mnie, Delvuś - Wesoło odrzekła Sirvana - Skoro Gildia jej szuka, to może już ją złapali i będziemy mogli ją odbić - Po pierwsze. Nie mów do mnie Delvuś - Syknął Delvin - A po drugie. Gildia na pewno chwaliłaby się złapaniem Trupiary Entuzjazm niziołki prysł. Wróciła to smętnego wpatrywania się w ziemie. Wydawała się mówić coś pod nosem, lecz Delvin to ignorował. Podniosła wzrok na uliczkę, w której byli. Domy z taniego kamienia i drewna, które najprawdopodobniej rozpadną się przy większej ulewie, głosy pijanych gości tawerny, skąpo ubrane ulicznice. Sirvana zawsze uważała, że taki świat nie jej dla niej. Wolała życie w rodzinnym gospodarstwie, niestety postanowiła wyruszyć z tajemniczym młodzieńcem, który zjawił się w jej domu w poszukiwaniu najprawdopodobniej martwej już osoby. - Powinniśmy jeszcze trochę tu zostać - Przerwał ciszę Delvin - Być może ktoś wie co się z nią stało Sirvana przytaknęła, a potem dodała - Mam tylko nadzieje, że nie będziemy musieli tego kogoś zabijać - Czemu zakładasz, że mam kogoś zabijać? - Zdziwił się syn Antoniusza - Sama nie wiem - Sirvana wzruszyła ramionami - Wyglądasz na gotowego zabić za informację o twojej... Delvin spojrzał na nią piorunującym wzrokiem - Koleżance z dawnych lat - Ostrożnie dokończyła Sirvana Często myślała nad tym czemu zawsze tak na nią patrzy, gdy mówi o Kirze. Nie podejrzewała go o nic. Romans z trupem wydawał się młodej niziołce irracjonalny. Kilka razy rozważała fakt czy Delvin nie poluję przypadkiem na Kire, lecz gdyby tak było na pewno nie szliby do jej ojca w poszukiwaniu informacji. - Powiedz, czy Wielki znał twojego ojca? - Spytała Sirvana - Tak - Odparł Delvin - Podobno byli nawet dobrymi przyjaciółmi, w co wątpię. Ojciec nie miał w zwyczaju zawiązywania przyjaźni - A czemuż to? - Ojciec chciał być we wszystkim najlepszy, często rywalizował z kompanami. Wielokrotnie walczył na przykład z Wojnarem. Lecz jego największym rywalem był niejaki Tedet - Tedet? - Zdziwiła się Sirvana - W opowieściach nazywano go inaczej - Ponieważ opowieści pisała niejaka Pogłosie - Uśmiechnął się Delvin - Nazywała ona Herosów ich pełnymi imionami, a nie tak jak mówili na siebie nawzajem Siedzieli tak jeszcze przez chwile, w ciszy. Aż w końcu zaczęli iść do bogatszej części miasta w poszukiwaniu bezpiecznego miejsca by spocząć. Gdy szukali jakieś gospody czy zajazdu na który byłoby ich stać, drogę zagrodziła im młoda kobieta paląca fajkę. - Podobno kogoś szukacie? Delvin i Sirvana spojrzeli po sobie. - Kim jesteś? - Przysyła mnie Wielki. Mam wam pomóc. Kobieta nie wzbudzała zaufania Delvina. Mówiła zbyt oszczędnie, tak jakby chciała coś ukryć. Podobno oczy są źwierciadłem duszy. Jeśli to prawda, to ona najwyraniej jej nie miała. - To miłe z jego strony, ale sądzę że poradzimy sobie doskonale sami. - Nalegam. - Nieznajoma przeszyła Sirvanę zimnym wzrokiem. Jej głos był beznamiętny i nieznoszący sprzeciwu. - Jeśli moja koleżanka powiedziała, że nie chcemy twojego towarzystwa, to znaczy że lepiej się nam nie narzucać. - syknął Delvin, próbując ująć to w jak najgrzeczniejszy sposób. - Szukacie Kiry, a to córka Wielkiego, więc ma prawo zadbać o dobro tego przedsięwzięcia. A ja jestem tu z jego rekomendacji. Po za tym ona może być wszędzie. Jak chcecie ją odnaleźć w dwie osoby? W takim przypadku nie powinniście odrzucać niczyjego wsparcia. - uśmiechnęła się, o dziwo nawet ciepło, namiętna palaczka. - Moja odpowiedź nadal brzmi: nie. - Delvinie, ona ma rację. - Sirvana spojrzała na towarzysza. - Sami nic nie zdziałamy. Jeśli chodzi tu o Kirę, przyda się każdy kto może nas wesprzeć. Delvin spojrzał nieufnie na kobietę. Jeśli rzeczywiście przysłał ją Wielki, musiał wiedzieć co robi. - Dobrze. Powiedz tylko jak się nazywasz. - Możecie mnie nazywać Laylą. - Delvin. - Sirvana. Layla ponownie uśmiechnęła się, tym razem robiąc to z satysfakcją. Ostatni raz zaciągnęła się fajką i schowała ją w kieszeni płaszcza. - Więc od czego zaczniemy? - Nie wiem co masz na myśli, pani Laylo - Poważnie odpowiedział Delvin - Skoro jest pani jedyną osobą skorą nam pomóc w tym przeklętym mieście, może lepiej będzie je opuścić - Tak się składa, panie Delvinie - Odrzekła Layla - że niestety najpierw musimy powrócić do Wielkiego Delvin wzdrygnął. Nie miał ochoty wracać do ojca Kiry z wieściami, że chce wyruszyć na poszukiwanie jej w towarzystwie nieznajomej. Spojrzał na Sirvane, chciał zobaczyć czy jest w jakikolwiek sposób przeciwko ponownym odwiedzinom u Wielkiego. Nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Delvin westchnął i powiedział: - Niechaj będzie, ale czy możemy przynajmniej spotkać się z nim na terenie... neutralnym? Layla roześmiała się - Oczywiście, Wielki Książę, spotkamy się z wielmożnym Woo na terenie neutralnym Delvin spojrzał na nią piorunującym wzrokiem, miała wrażenie jakby podbiega do niej i przecina na pół bez słowa. Nie był w humorze do żartów, nigdy nie był. - Dobra, starczy tego - Wtrąciła się Sirvana - Idziemy do tej całej no... monasterii? Austrii? - Austerii... - Z zażenowaniem powiedział Delvin Layla jeszcze uśmiechnęła się zanim cała trójka wyruszyła w kierunku austerii. ... Wielki wpatrywał się w Delvina, jakby miał zamiar przepalić go spojrzeniem swoich oczu. Mężczyzna starał się nie odwzajemniać tego gestu, widać jednak było że każdy mięsień jego ciała był napięty. Zęby miał tak zaciśnięte, że cudem nie popękały. - Czemu mi ich przyprowadziłaś? - Żeby odnaleźć twoją córkę potrzebujemy jak najwięcej informacji - odpowiedziała Layla. - Powiedziałem wszystko co wiem, czyli nic. - Wielki uderzał palcami o krawędź stołu z wyraźnym zdenerwowaniem. - Gdybym miał pojęcie, gdzie ona jest, już by mnie tu nie było. - Nie próbowałeś jej znaleźć? Nie pytałeś się nikogo, nie masz nawet żadnych tropów? Woo milczał przez chwilę. Zdawało się jakby chciał udzielić odpowiedzi, jednak nie mógł się na niej skupić z powodu Delvina. W końcu westchnął. - Co tu w zasadzie robisz? Chyba nie myślisz, że za to wszystko odpokutujesz, co? Kiry, jeśli oczywiście żyje, błąka się teraz po świecie, ścigana przez magów i kto za to wszystko odpowiada? Ty. - To... Nie... Moja... Wina. - wycedził przez zęby potomek Antoniusza, zwijając dłonie w pięści i z trudem powstrzymując się od rozładowania na czymś, lub kimś, swoich emocji. - Wyruszyła po to żeby cię uratować! Z twojego powodu! - I to ja po nią wyruszyłem! Ty, jej ojciec, sam powinieneś jej szukać, a nie rzucać oszczerstwa w stronę tych którzy robią to za ciebie. - Sirvana przytrzymała Delvina, który miał już zrobić krok w stronę Herosa, zapewne nie w przyjacielskich zamiarach. - Nie sądzę by była to wina Delvina. - wtrąciła się Layla, przywdziewając zatroskaną maskę na swoją martwą twarz. - Sam pewnie tak nie sądzisz. Dajesz tylko upust swojemu gniewowi, kierując ją na osobę, która chce tylko pomóc. Syn Antoniusza nerwowo dyszał. Nieliczne osoby które zostały w zajeździe dziwnie się patrzyli na kłócącą się grupkę, pośpiesznie odchodząc od stołów, zapewne w obawie przed bójką. - Kira ryzykowała swoje życie dla mnie. Chcę się jej za to odwdzieńczyć. To wszystko. Woo odetchnął. Rozluźnił mięśnie i napił się łyku czaju. Po tych słowach Delvina napięcie wyraźnie opadło. - Nie wiem nic pewnego, ale słyszałem że była widziana przez dłuższy czas w Angardzie. Tam bym sugerował zacząć. Życzę wam szczęścia. - Jesteśmy wdzięczni. Postaramy się przyprowadzić pańską córkę najprzędzej jak to możliwe. - odpowiedziała na poły dyplomatycznie, na poły optymistycznie Sirvana. Podróżnicy odeszli od Wielkiego i opuścili gospodę. - Stary idiota... - mruknął pod nosem Delvin. - Nie miej mu tego za złe. - powiedziała Layla. - W końcu zaginęła jego córka, jego wściekłość musiała się na kimś zogniskować. Ty byłeś akurat w pobliżu. - Mówisz to jakbyś siedziała w jego głowie. - Bo tak właśnie robię. - Nierozumiem. - W ludziach zbiera się gniew związany z niesprawiedliwością. Z chęcią zemsty. Ja go wyczuwam i staram się takim ludziom pomagać. - Layla spojrzała głęboko w oczy Delvina. Zielone, wyraźnie chore i przekrwione oczy pełne złości stanęły w szranki z głębokim fioletem, beznamiętnym i zimnym, chociaż na swój sposób pięknym. - Wyczuwam go także w tobie. Ty i Wielki chcecie powziąć odwet na tym, przez kogo Kira zaginęła. A ja mam wam w tym pomóc. (...) Kompania wyruszyła z Hoshebiti wczesnym rankiem. Chcieli ominąć jakiekolwiek tłumy, które mogły zebrać się pod bramą. Gdy oddalili się na znaczną odległość obejrzeli się za siebie I podziwiali słońce, które powoli wstawało za Hoshebiti. Terytoria byłego Werden przypominały już teren przed wojną, co prawda na trakcie wciąż można było natknąć się na rozkładające się truchła, lecz nie były one dominującą rzeczą otaczającą wędrowców. Na pola powoli wracali chłopi, a drogi znów uczęszczane były przez kupców. Bo sześciu godzinach dotarli do wioski Aviana, była to bardzo prosperująca wieś, ludzie krzątali się po ścieżkach wydeptanych w trawie, a pasące się zwierzęta były główną rzeczą dookoła. Nieopodal wioski znajdował się mały gród. Najprawdopodobniej wybudowany jako posterunek strażniczy Werden, który miał prowadzić informacje bezpośrednio do stolicy. Teraz służył jako garnizon i siedziba rządcy nowo podbitej prowincji. Miejscowi nie przejęli się przybyciem nowych podróżników, byli zbyt zajęci pracami rolnymi i domowymi. ... Po zmierzchu zatrzymali się w karczmie. Była to typowa wiejska karczma z wiecznie palącym się ogniem w kominku, z roznoszącym się zapachem piwa i wędzonki, a nieliczni goście siedzieli na ciężkich ławach przy równie ciężkich stołach. Usiedli za jednym z nich z zamiarem krótkiego odpoczynku, małego posiłku i szybkiego spoczynku. Po złożeniu zamówienia czekali. Delvin rozglądał się po pokoju, bacznie przyglądając klientom zajazdu, Layla relaksowała się przy fajce, Sirvana zaś w znudzeniu machała nogami. - Jak już dotrzemy do Angardu to co dalej? - Delvin oderwał wzrok od brodatego pięćdziesięciolatka, namiętnie kłócącego się ze swoim kolegą o sumy i szczupaki. -Będziemy szukać Kiry. - odpowiedziała Layla zza fajki - A konkretniej? Jak mamy ją znaleźć? - Coś się wymyśli. Trzeba będzie kogoś o nią wypytać. Ona raczej rzuca się w oczy, to nie będzie trudne. - Chyba raczej nie, jeśli Wielki jej jeszcznie znalazł. - Może nie szukał jej odpowiednio długo. W każdym bądź razie przynajmniej rzeczywiście coś robimy, a to jest lepsze niż siedzenie z założonymi rękoma. W tym miejscu rozmowa się urwała, rozmówcy zaś powrócili do wykonywania swoich bezmyślnych zajęć. W końcu ciszę przerwała Sirvana. - W zasadzie to jaki masz powód żeby nam pomagać? Bo Delvin czuje wobec niej dług wdzięczności. - Na chwilę młodzieniec dziwnie się na nią popatrzył. - Ciebie jednak nic z Kirą nie łączy, pojawiłaś się w zasadzie znikąd. - Taką mam pracę. - Więc pieniądze? - Robię to pro bono. Nie żebym chciała, po prostu muszę. - Jak to musisz? - zdziwiła się niziołka - Ktoś ci każe? - To długa historia. I przeznaczona dla tych którym ufam, a nikt nie dostąpił jeszcze tego zaszczytu. Delvin i Sirvana wymienili spojrzenia. Ponownie nastała cisza. Do tawerny weszło pięciu mężczyzn. Czterech z mieczami i kastetami, jeden wyraźnie od reszty mniejszy nosił kuszę na plecach. Podeszli do karczmarza i kusznik zaczął się z nim o coś wykłócać. Właściciel zajazdu stracił zapał gdy zaświeciły ostrza noży. - Co to za jedni? - spytała zaniepokojona Sirvana - Pewnie miejscowe rzezimieszki próbujące zedrzeć haracz. - odrzekł Delvin - Lepiej będzie jeśli stąd pójdziemy. Wstali, podobnie do reszty gości, i zaczęli się zbierać. Wychodzili ostatni. W wyjściu zatrzymał ich jeden z bandytów. - Ty możesz iść, ale te panie tu z nami zostaną... - Oprych uśmiechnął się obleśnie. - Dotrzymają nam towarzystwa. Na twarzy Sirvany pojawiło się zmieszanie połączone w różnych proporcjach z obrzydzeniem i gniewem. Layli z kolei drgała warga, a na jej zazwyczaj beznamiętnej twarzy pojawiło się wyjątkowe wzburzenie, pozostało ono jednak ukryte za maską irytacji. - Tylko je tknij. - wysyczał Delvin, zaciskając pięści - Nie będzie mi jakaś trędowata łajza pouczać jak obchodzić się z kobietami! Natręt dotknął Layli w ramię. Ta dobyła krótkiego miecza i odcięła delikwentowi dwa palce. Na dźwięk jego krzyku wszyscy odwrócili się. Karczmarz wiedząc co się święci schował się pod ladą. - Co tu się dzieje? - Ta suka... - Nieskończył, bo dostał kopniaka w brzuch od Delvina. - Grzeczniej - wycedził. Bandyci popatrzyli po sobie. W końcu wszyscy wyciągneli miecze, a kusznik naciągnął cięciwę, założył bełt i wystrzelił. Katana Delvina odbiła pocisk, poczym skrzyżowała się z klingą najbliższego apasza. Po szybkiej wymianie ciosów przeciwnik popełnił błąd unosząc ręce w górę, osdsłaniając przy tym korpus. Syn Antoniusza ciął go horyzontalnie w pierś, a gdy adwersarz z bólu zgiął się w pół, zginął przebity mieczem. Sirvana skakała wokół bandyty unikając opadających na nią ciosów. Gdy udało jej się przedostać za jego plecy, raniła go w ścięgna Achillesa. Gdy upadł na kolana, cięła w tętnicę szyjną, tak że posoka obficie skropiła ściany a biedak jeszcze czas jakiś dogorywał na posadce. Layla parowała uderzenia mieczem i nożem, na chwilę tracąc inicjatywę i cofając się. W końcu, gdy nadarzyła się okazja, rozorała przedramię przeciwnika. Ten się odsunął, rana jednak bardziej go rozwścieczyła niż zabolała. Rzucił się na dziewczynę ze zdwojoną furią. Zadał jednak cios na odlew, Layla więc obroniła się jedną ręką, a drugą wbiła mu nóż w oko, posyłając go na drugą stronę. Mężczyzna bez palców rzucił się ku dzrwiom. Jego kolega z kuszą zrobił to samo, przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia wystrzelił jeszcze jeden bełt. Delvin i Layla mieli pobiec za nimi w pogoń, usłyszeli jednak krzyk Sirvany. Odwrócili się. Niziołka leżała z bełtem wbitym w ramię. Krew zaczynała się powoli sączyć, barwiąc skórzany pancerz na szkarłatno. - Powariowaliście! - gospodarz wychynął się ze swojej kryjówki. - Karczmę mi spalą! - Przynieś jakieś szmaty. - przemówił Delvin. - Trzeba zatamować krwotok. - Niech zdycha! Teraz ja będę miał przez was kłopoty... - To lepiej nam pomóż, bo nie chcesz mieć następnych. - Syn Antoniusza wstał znad jęczącej przyjaciółki i spojrzał groźnie na oberżystę. - Delvin, zostaw go. - wtrąciła się Layla. - Mam tu starego znajomego. Jest medykiem. Postaram się go nakłonić do współpracy. Delvin wyraził kiwnięciem głowy aprobatę i wziął ranną w ramiona. Cała trójka wyszła, zostawiając rozgorzączkowanego karczmarza w pośpiechu pakującego swój dobytek. - Gdzie może być ten twój znajomy? - spytał się wojownik, jak już opuścili pechowy zajazd. - O tej godzinie pewnie na cmentarzu. - Na cmentarzu? Co on niby tam ma robić? Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że... - Gorzej. Kosztoności to tylko dodatek. Głównie chodzi o ciała, które albo wykorzystuje do eksperymentów albo sprzedaje innym podejrzanym typom. - To chyba... - jęknęła Sirvana oprzytomniała po pierwszej fali bólu. - nie jest najlepszy pomysł. - Niestety lepszego nie mamy. Miałam nadzieję, że go nie spotkamy, teraz jednak jesteśmy chyba zmuszeni skorzystać z jego pomocy. - Nikt nie zauważa znikających zwłok? - zapytał Delvin z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem na twarzy. - Ludziom chyba jednak zależy na tym, aby ich bliscy spoczywali w spokoju. - O pustych grobach wiedzą wszyscy, konował jednak ułożył się z miejscowym gangiem, więc na to wszystko patrzy się przez palce. Po za tym większość tutejszych woli myśleć, że zmarli przeistoczyli się w wampiry i poszli na żer. - Czy to ten sam gang który próbowaliśmy dzisiaj wyrżnąć? - Pewnie tak. - odrzekła Layla. Dotarli szybko. Na nekropolii jak to na nekropolii, o tej godzinie nie było nikogo. Poza dwoma ludźmi. Nosili peleryny z kapturami, w mroku nie można więc było dostrzec ich twarzy. Pracowali przy łopatach, odgarniając ziemię z jednego z grobów. Gleba na innych mogiłach także wydawała się na niedawno rozkopaną. Na niektórych nagrobkach powieszony był nawet czosnek i symbole religijne, jednak miały one chronić przed wampirami, a nie hienami cmentarnymi. Podróżnicy ruszyli ku dwóm ciemnym figurom. Gdy byli już dostatecznie blisko, para rabusiów grobów zauważyła ich. Cali w nerwach, że przyłapano ich na gorącym uczynku, rzucili łopaty i chwycili za broń. Jeden za miecz, drugi za kuszę. - Kim jesteście?! I co tu robicie?! - Galant, spokojnie... To ja, Layla. - Layla? - rabuś opuścił swój oręż. To samo kazał zrobić kompanowi. - Co tu robisz? - Chcę żebyś kogoś zoperował. Nie wykręcisz się, pamiętaj że wisisz mi przysługę. - No... dobra, niech ci będzie. - odpowiedział Galant po chwili namysłu. - Edgar, zostań tu, powinienem za chwilę wrócić. Chodźmy do mojego domu - zwrócił się do grupy. - to niedaleko. Mam tam odpowiednie narzędzia i stół do operacji. ... Dotarli do piętrowego domku. Nie odróżniał się zbytnio od reszty. Pod warstwą brudu fasada była biała ściana z widocznymi gdzieniegdzie drewnianymi belkami. Okna na parterze były zabite deskami, na górze zaś wystarczyły tylko okiennice. Gospodarz wpuścił ich do środka, do przedpokoju który nie prezentował się lepiej niż sam budynek. Wszędzie było zaschnięte błoto, po podłodze walały się stosy notatek i puste probówki. Tutaj chirurg zostawił swój płaszcz. Teraz wszyscy mogli się przyjrzeć z kim dokładnie mieli do czynienia. Na oko około trzydzieści parę lat, choć połowa jego czarnej czupryny była już siwa. Na twarzy zaznaczonej licznymi drobnymi bliznami, głównie po oparzeniach, nosił wąsy i bokobrody, a na nosie okulary w okrągłych oprawkach, co tylko potęgowało wrażenie szalonego cudaka. Na lnianej, poplamionej tu i ówdzie krwią i niezidentyfikowanymi substancjami koszuli nosił szarą kamizelkę sięgającą mu połowy uda. Tak wyglądający człowiek nie mógł być w pełni normalny. Po chwili wpuścił ich do swojej pracowni. Na środku, w świetle z lampy naftowej, stał stół przykryty białą tkaniną. W cieniu zaś, pod ścianami ustawione były biurka z różnymi odczynnikami, szkłem laboratoryjnym i narzędziami. Niektóre z nich nie wyróżniały się zbytnio: kolby i retorty z różnymi płynami, zestaw do destylacji, dziwne kolorowe proszki. Inne z kolei napawały co najmniej niepokojem: zarodki w butelkach, zdechły szczur w pojemniku wypełnionym gazem czy sekcjonowana ludzka ręka. Galant gestem kazał położyć Sirvanę na stole zabiegowym. Sam przystąpił do sterylizacji narzędzi w palniku spirytusowym. Layla i Delvin wyszli z pomieszczenia zostawiając lekarza sam na sam ze swoją pracą. - Ufasz mu? - odezwał się Delvin. - Po tym co zobaczyłem mam poważne wątpliwości czy nie wyrządzi Sirvanie jeszcze większej krzywdy. - Nie, nie ufam mu. Czegokolwiek by mu nie zarzucać, jest jednak specjalistą w swojej dziedzinie. Ma poważne skrzywienia kręgosłupa moralnego, ale na medycynie i alchemik zna się lepiej niż wielu wykładowców Karmarskiej Akademii Medycznej. - Powiesz mi jak go w ogóle poznałaś? - Nie. - odpowiedziała krótko Layla. - No tak. Nie ufasz mi. - Ja nie ufam nikomu, nie jesteś w tym osamotniony. - Czemu w ogóle odcięłaś tamtemu facetowi palce? Rozumiem, że miałaś powód, ale nie musiałaś od razu sięgać po broń. - Ja... wiem, nie powinnam. - zacisnęła wargi. - Ja po prostu... - westchnęła. - Nieważne, nie wytłumaczę ci tego. - Nie będę naciskać. - Delvin przetarł przekrwione oczy podrażnione chemicznymi oparami. - Ważne żeby Sirvana wyszła z tego cało. W tym momencie rozległ się przenikliwy krzyk. - Nie dał jej znieczulenia? - Pewnie mu się skończyło. Albo zapomniał. - Chyba mówiłaś że to jest profesjonalista? - powiedział Delvin lekko rozzłoszczonym głosem. - Chodziło mi o to, że Sirvana na pewno przeżyje. Z ciekawości, jak ją poznałeś? - To nie twoja sprawa. - Nie ufasz mi? - Nie. - Tego się spodziewałam. Cóż, trudno oczekiwać, że dwójka nieznajomych połączona tylko wspólnym celem zaprzyjaźni się po paru dniach tułaczki. - Na całe szczęście nie tego oczekiwał od nas Wielki, tylko znalezienia Kiry. - mruknęło dziecko Herosa W tym momencie zamilkli, czekając na koniec operacji. Wkrótce ze swojej pracowni wyszedł Galant. Na swojej koszuli miał kilka nowych plam po krwi, wyglądał jednak na zadowolonego. - Udało się. Na całe szczęście nie zdążyło wdać się zakażenie, zszyłem ranę, pacjentka dochodzi teraz do siebie. Nie przedstawiono nas sobie. - zwrócił się w stronę Delvina - Jestem Galant de Malkaci, absolwent Akademii Medycznej w Derdenie, obecnie uprawiający sztukę medyczną w terenie. - Delvin, nikt szczególny. - Po piewrsze - wtrąciła się Layla. - to nie ukończyłeś Akademii, tylko cię z niej wyrzucili. Po drugie taki z ciebie Malkaci jak ze mnie Frotzburg. - Mój dziadek od strony ojca był dalekim kuzynem Carla de Malkaci. - Twój dziadek podobno powoływał się na swojego dziadka, że jest van Kiitlem, więc można powiedzieć że podwyższanie u was statusu kłamstwami jest rodzinne. Edgar mi to powiedział. - Możecie mi wytłumaczyć - zaczął Galant, zbaczając sprytnie z tematu. - skąd się wziął bełt w ramieniu tamtej niziołki? Nie żebym specjalnie napierał, ale jestem ciekaw kogo w zasadzie leczyłem. - Została postrzelona przez uciekającego kusznika w bójce w miejscowej karczmie. - odpowiedział Delvin - Do zajazdu weszło chyba czterech czy pięciu uzbrojonych typów. Jeden, dosyć niski i z kuszą właśnie, zaczął się kłócić z karczmarzem o haracz. Gdy wychodziliśmy zaczepił nas... - Musicie stąd iść. - Galant zbladł jak papier. - Natychmiast! - Co się stało? - To był Octavien, mój... protektor. I miejscowy boss przy okazji, trzymający tutaj wszystkich za pysk. Błagam, musicie stąd, bo zabije najpierw was, a potem mnie! Nagle rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi i krzyki. Znali ten głos. To ten sam człowiek, który ranił Sirvanę. - Za późno. - Galant nerwowo wciągnął powietrze. - Ten sukinsyn Edgar musiał się wygadać. No nic. Będziemy musieli skorzystać z tajnego wyjścia. Pobiegł do laboratorium, przywołując ręką Delvina i Laylę. W środku na blacie siedziała Sirvana. - Dzieje się coś, że tak się spieszycie? - zapytała, zeskakując na podłogę. - Musimy uciekać. Galant, gdzie jest to wyjście? - Tylko sekundę. Konował nerwowo zaczął przerzucać rzeczy na biurku. W końcu zabrał ze stosu utensyliów lekarskich wygrzebał torbę lekarską i włożył do niej samostrzał, ten sam który miał ze sobą na cmentarzu. Potem pobiegł w róg pomieszczenia i zaczął odgarniać stamtąd skrzynki z papierami. W końcu oczom ukazała się klapa w podłodze. - Wchodźcie. - powiedział, uchylając właz. Gdy wszyscy już weszli, zszedł do tunelu, ryglując jednocześnie drzwiczki za sobą. W środku było całkowicie ciemno, Galant zapalił więc pochodnię wiszącą na ścianie i wziął ją do ręki. - Nie wiem czemu poprzedni właściciel kazał to wybudować, jest jednak użyteczne. Powinniśmy wyjść w miejscowej świątyni w jednej z naw. Macie jakieś konie? - Przy miejscowym zajeździe. - odrzeka Sirvana. - To idealnie. Świątynia jest na tym samym rynku co oberża. Rzeczywiście, wyszli w świątyni. Kapłan spał, osoba doglądająca pewnie też, nikt ich więc nie zauważył. Ich konie stały praktycznie naprzeciwko. Każdy dosiadł swojego, Galant z kolei wybrał pierwszego z brzegu wierzchowca. Odjechali najszybciej, jak tylko mogli, starając się uniknąć Octaviena i jego siepaczy. I tyle ich widziała Aviana. ... Po godzinie jazdy galopem na oślep kompania zwolniła tempo koni i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Byli w środku lasu, który wyglądał na popularne miejsce pośród łowców. Na podszyciu widać było wiele sideł i innych pułapek a w niektóre drzewa powbijane były strzały. Było już prawie zupełnie ciemno, słońce dawało bardzo delikatne światło pomimo tego, że było już dawno za horyzontem, nie było słychać żadnych odgłosów natury poza szelestami pośród liści. Zjechali troche z szlaku by uniknąć ewentualnego pościgu, gdy byli oddaleni już znaczną odległość a jedynym źródłem światła był księżyc zatrzymali się, zsiedli z koni i zaczęli rozbijać małe obozowisko na noc. Gdy Sirvanie udało rozpalić się ogień a reszta zakryła powierzchownie ślady usiedli i patrzyli po sobie. - Od początku - Zaczął Galant - Kim jesteście i dokąd zmierzacie? - Jak zapewne mogłeś się domyślić, jesteśmy poszukiwaczami przygód, przynajmniej ja i moja przyjaciółka, Sirvana - Odpowiedział Delvin lekko sarkastycznym tonem - Zmierzamy w stronę Starego Angardu by zebrać informacje na temat kogoś - A więc łowcy nagród? - Spytał dociekliwym tonem Galant - Można tak powiedzieć - Odparł Delvin - Fascynujące - Galant podrapał podbródek - A czemuż podąża z wami Layla? - Pomagam im z powodów znanych tylko i wyłącznie mi - Powiedziała Layla z subtelnym uśmiechem - Rozumiem Siedzieli w ciszy przez dłuższą chwile. Oczy Galanta przeskakiwały z osoby na osobę przez cały czas, wyglądał na podekscytowanego obecnością tutaj. - Przepraszam - Ponownie przerwał cisze Galant - Wygląda pan na chorego. Wie pan co panu dolega? - Nie, i nie chce wiedzieć - Chłodno odparł Delvin spoglądając prosto w oczy medyka - Oczywiście, proszę mi wybaczyć natrętność - Galant wrócił do obserwowania reszty kompanii W końcu poszli spać, warte całą noc trzymał Delvin, wyglądał tak jakby nie czuł zmęczenia. Noc minęła spokojnie, nikt ich nie napadł a żadne zwierzę na nich nie zapolowało. O świcie wyruszyli w dalszą drogę na południe. Po kilku godzinach jazdy udało im się wydostać z lasu na dużą polane, ich wzrok natychmiast przyciągnęła trwająca na niej bójka, wyglądało na to, że krasnolud wraz z kilkoma ludźmi walczył z grupą zbrojnych, prawdopodobnie wojskowych. Gdy grupa krasnoluda zwyciężyła jeden z awanturników zauważył naszą kompanie - Kto idzie? - Wykrzyknął na całe gardło krasnolud - A na kogo wyglądamy? - Natychmiast odpowiedział Delvin - Na grupę dziwolągów wędrujących po lasach szukających bogowie wiedzą czego. Ale mogę wam zagwarantować, że ani ja ani chłopaki nic wam nie zrobimy - Krasnolud krzyknął nieco rozbawionym tonem - Fantastycznie - Wtrącił się Galant - Czy mogę zapytać, kim są ci ludzie, których właśnie zabiliście? - To tałatajstwo? - Krasnolud kopnął jedno z martwych ciał - Jebani patrioci - Czyli panowie z Angardu? - Kulturalnie spytał Galant - A jak! Ja się nazywam Ragnar, a to moja kompania - Krasnolud pokazał na swych towarzyszy - Bronimy Angardu przed Werdeńskim ścierwem nawet po wojnie! Sirvana szturchnęła Delvina i kazała mu się nachylić, następnie szepnęła mu coś do ucha. Delvin przytaknął i zabrał głos: - Pan jest Ragnar? Ten, który podróżował z Pogłosie? - Pogłosie? - Krasnolud przejechał ręką po brodzie - A! Ona! Dawne dzieje. A co? Szukał mnie pan? - Myślałem, że pan nie żyje - Delvin zmarszczył brwi - I dobrze, że pan tak myślał! - Ragnar roześmiał się - Przez moją domniemaną śmierć uciekłem przed kilkoma irytującymi długami! A pan co? Lichwiarz? - Nie nie nie - Uśmiechnął się Delvin - A czym się pan teraz zajmuje oprócz ratowaniem ojczyzny? - Chlaniem i spaniem się zajmuje! - Ragnar obrócił się w strone swych towarzyszy a następnie spowrotem do Delvina - Wybaczcie państwo ale czas nagli. Jeśli postawią państwo stopę w mieście Duuh to zapraszam do karczmy Pod Kozłem Ofiarnym Ragnar z kompanią pędem wyruszyli w dalszą drogę nie odwracając się za sobą - Czy Ragnar to ktoś ważny? - Layla szturchnęła Delvina - Nawet nie wiesz jak - Odparł - Idziemy do Duuh. ... - Karczmarzu, sznapsa! - krzyknął krasnolud zza stołu, rozsiadając się w krześle jakby był u siebie w domu. Ragnar, być może jeden z ostatnich ludzi który widział Feruer, a być może nawet Kirę. Teraz wojujący patriota i ich jedyne źródło informacji. Patrząc na niego, można stwierdzić, że to zwykły, rubaszny krasnolud, a nie doświadczony poszukiwacz przygód. - No - rzekł, gdy kelner postawił przed nim ze stukiem butelkę z gorzałką. - To o czym chcieliście ze mną pogadać? - Podobno podróżował pan z Feruer. - odpowiedział Delvin - Czy to prawda? Ragnar odłożył butelkę od ust. Przeszył mężczyznę podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Być może. Pytanie tylko, kto pyta. - Przepraszam, zapomniałem. Jestem Delvin, syn Antoniusza, to jest moja przyjaciółka Sirvana, Layla, pomaga mi w zleceniu, a to jest Galant... nasz medyk. - Antoniusza, hę? Tego herosa? - Ragnar podrapał się w szyję i napił się wódki. - Dobrze, przedstawiłeś się, ale nie wyjaśniłeś czego do cholery chcesz ode mnie. - Pracujemy dla Wielkiego, szukamy jego córki, Kiry. Pomyślałem, że skoro Feruer była jej kuzynką, a pan z nią podróżował to może wie pan coś o Trupiarze? - Jeśli chodzi o to gdzie ona jest, to nie, nie wiem tego. Mogę ci za to powiedzieć gdzie ją ostatnio widziałem. Krasnolud opróżnił naczynie ostatnim łykiem i poprosił o drugie. - Całości nie będę wam streszczać. Zacznę w cdn.którym spotkaliśmy Trupiarę, no może wcześniej wspomnę jak w ogóle ją spotkaliśmy. Zdarzyło się akurat tak, że Feruer została przeklęta przez jakąś demoniczną lalkę czy coś takiego. Szukaliśmy sposoby na jej uleczenie... ... - To już... niedaleko. Czuję to - zakaszlała Feruer. - Już zdycha. Porzućmy ją, tylko nas spowalnia. - wysyczał Ceratopi - Celem jest Rakusss, a nie jakaś lalka. Elfka spojrzała na merfolka z rozgoryczeniem. To samo zrobiła reszta grupy. - Ceratopi, tobie na prawdę nie wpoili żadnych podstawowych zasad humanitaryzmu? - spytał się Kilion - Humi... Czego? - Nieważne, nie było pytania. Wodzeni przez niejasne przeczucie elfki mijali opustoszałe gospodarstwa. Na szarych polach były ślady niegdysiejszej bytności chłopów: pługi zagrzebane do połowy w glebie, bruzdy w spękanej ziemi, snopy uschłego zboża. Wyglądało na to, że miejsce zostało to opuszczone przez ludzi w pośpiechu. Szli dalej po gruntowej ścieżce w stronę czegoś, co z daleka wyglądało jak domostwo miejscowej szlachty. - Te widoki nie napawają zbytnim optymizmem - powiedział Fubuki, przerywając niepokojącą ciszę - To miejsce wygląda jakby było... - Przeklęte? - wtrąciła się Derwen - Taak. - Też to czuję... - Feruer, wyraźnie już słabnąca, wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, wskazując budynek na końcu drogi. - To tam musimy się udać. Resztę drogi przebyli w kompletnej ciszy, której nikt nie ważył się już zmącić. W końcu znaleźli się na końcu drogi. Przed dworkiem, który widzieli z oddali, znajdował się plac usłany szkieletami. Większość z nich miało na sobie zbroje, były też ślady ognisk i namiotów, a także szczątki kilku koni przywiązanych do uprzęży. - Co tu się stało? - poszło w eter retoryczne pytanie Diliona Sam dworek nie był w lepszym stanie od otaczających go farm. Ba, właśnie przez to, że mieszkała w nim kiedyś szlachta, że kiedyś na pewno olśniewał swoim kunsztem i skromną, ale wysmakowaną architekturę, wydawał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający. Okna wybito, rośliny w pobliskim ogrodzie dawno zwiędły, fontanna wyschła, a farba powoli odpadała od fasady. - Przygotujcie się - powiedziała Feruer. - W środku czekają na nas wrogowie. Wszyscy wyciągnęli broń i weszli po schodach prowadzących na ganek. Otworzyli drzwi, urywając przy okazji klamkę. W środku przed szerokimi schodami prowadzącymi na wyższą kondygnację zobaczyli dwie postaci: szukaną przez nich lalkę oraz kobietę z charakterystycznym mieczem na plecach. Ta druga chodziła nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, wzbijając przy tym tumany kurzu. Kryczała coś do lalki, lecz ta tylko stała i nie dawała żadnych oznak życia, co przy ekspresywnych wypowiedziach towarzyszki wyglądało co najmniej absurdalnie. - ...nie mogę już tego znieść! Nie jestem twoim narzędziem, nie służę tobie, nie służę złu, nikomu nie służę! To, że dobro mną gardzi mam gdzieś! Rozumiesz to? Może mną nawet gardzić cały świat, ale mnie to nie obchodzi! Nie chcę już być wodzona przez przeznaczenie! Nie wierzę w nie! Moje pochodzenie nie determinuje tego kim jestem, co wyznaję i co będę... - W tym miejscu się zatrzymała. Spojrzała się na grupę, która przed chwilą weszła i wyciągnęła miecz z pochwy. Na jego widok Feruer zemdlała. - To wy... Twój plan się nie powiódł, Vix. Przynajmniej nie do końca. Zbyt szybko nas znaleźli. - Jaki plan? - zapytał się Kilion - Plan doprowadzenia was do Rakusa. Tak, cały sens tej klątwy polegał na tym aby was do niego doprowadzić. Zabawne, co? Można powiedzieć, że przez cały czas byłyśmy waszymi sojuszniczkami. - W takim razie dalej pozostańmy sojusznikami. Możecie zdjąć klątwę z naszej przyjaciółki? - Tylko moja pani może to zrobić, ale to by było nie po jej myśli. Najpierw musicie zabić Rakusa. Wtedy zdejmie urok. - Nie możemy czekać! To zabije Feruer! - Mojej pani to nie obchodzi, jedynie śmierć maga może ją przekonać. - Nasza przyjaciółka umrze, jeśli jej teraz nie pomożemy. - Mojej pani to nie obchodzi. - A co ciebie obchodzi? - Co? - Czemu jej słuchasz? Przed chwilą sama chciałaś jej wypowiedzieć posłuszeństwo... - Muszę jej służyć. - Mówiłaś, że niczemu i nikomu nie służysz. - Jestem... w połowie demonem. - Z ostatnim słowem po jej twarzy przeszła mieszanina smutku i obrzydzenia. - Sukubem. Takie jest moje przeznaczenie. - To nic nie znaczy. Twój los zależy tylko od ciebie samej. - To brednie. Przestań. - Znałem wiele osób, nawet półdemonów, które tak twierdziły. To tylko pretekst do tego, aby nie brać swojego odpowiedzialnoci za swoje czyny. - Przestań! - szczeknęła półdemonica z gniewem płonącym w oczach. Nie wiadomo jednak, czy mówiła do Kiliona czy do lalki. Trzymała miecz tak mocno, że kostki jej pobielały. - Mam tego dość! Rzuciła się na Kiliona z niewysłowioną furią w ruchach. Ten, zaskoczony, zasłonił się sztyletem, który jednak wypadł mu z ręki. Na pomoc ruszył brat chroniąc go włócznią przed być może śmiertelnym ciosem. Na Diriona spadł grad uderzeń, nie pozwalając mu na wyprowadzenie żadnego kontrataku. Na półsukkuba ruszył od tyłu Ragnar, ten jednak odrzucił go potężnym kopniakiem i obroniła się przed glewią morfolka, jednocześnie wyprowadzając go z równowagi i obalając. Stała tak pośrodku pomieszczenia, otoczona przez przybyszów. Uniosła sztych miecza przed siebie i wyczekiwała ataku któregoś z adwersarzy. - Słuchaj, nie chcemy ci zrobić krzywdy... - powiedziała Pogłosie, stojąca za pierścieniem wojowników Przeliczyła się jednak z dobrą wolą kobiety. Ta rzuciła się na Kiliona i rozpoczęła wymianę ciosów. Gdy reszta ruszyła mu na pomoc, zrobiła piruet próbując przy tym ciąć ich wszystkich ostrzem, a następnie naparła płazem miecza na sztylety Kiliona i, co wymagało nadludzkiej akrobacji i być może demonicznej krwi, przeskoczyła nad przeciwnikiem. Ponownie zaczęła go atakować. W końcu, gdy ponownie zderzyli się ostrzami, napierając jednocześnie na siebie, półdemonica zrobiła coś nieobliczalnego: pocałowała Kiliona. Ten prawie natychmiast stracił siły i zwiotczał, jakby opuściła go energia życiowa. Reszta patrzyła na to groteskowe zdarzenie. Kilion, przyssany ustami do nieznajomej, opadł na podłogę, kompletnie sparaliżowany. Ta wtedy uniosła miecz, aby zakończyć żywot wroga. Wszyscy rzucili się w stronę w jej stronę, kobieta jednak ze łzami w oczach skręciła się w bólu. Spojrzeli na lalkę, która wbliła w siebie szpilę. Najwyraźniej zależało jej na tym, aby wszyscy przeżyli. Kobieta, choć zwijała się w spazmach, nie puszczała broni. Wstała, choć zdawało się to nieprawdopodobne, i z oczami pełnymi cierpienia i wściekłości kroczyła w stronę swojej pani. Ta ze zdenerwowaniem wbijała w siebie igły raz po raz, to jednak nie zatrzymywało służącej. Z każdym następnym ukłuciem powietrze przeszywał krzyk bólu, kobieta jednak zdołała w końcu się zbliżyć do lalki, która musiała być wtedy przerażona determinacją półsukkuba, bo wbijała w siebie ostrza z nieludzką częstotliwością. Demonica wbiła w korpus swojej pani miecz z zadziorami. Zaczęła wtedy krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, krzyk zdawał się już nie być ludzki, był tak długi, wysoki i przeładowany cierpieniem jak to tylko możliwe. Na jej piersi pojawiła się krwawa rana, która jednak zaczęła się zasklepiać, a potem znów rozrastać i tak w kółko, jakby oddychała. Sznurki, z których składała się lalka, zaczynały pękać, na zewnątrz, przez jej niby twarz, wyłaziły brudne, zgniłe szmaty, aż w końcu zaczęły wychodzić z niej białe, tłuste robaki cmentarne. Kukiełka nagle eksplodowała łachmanami, glistami, czerwiami, wijami i pająkami, kobieta zaś wydając z siebie jęk jeszcze nawet bardziej doniosły upadła nieprzytomna na zakurzoną posadzkę. Gdy się obudziła, była otoczona przez grupę podróżników. Kiedy próbowała się podnieść, podnieśli broń ale uspokoił ich głos Feruer, teraz w pełni zdrowej i rześkiej. - Opuśćcie broń, nic nam nie zrobi. - Przed chwilą próbowała nas pozabijać! - warknął Ragnar. - Jak ja mam po tym wszystkim spokojnie opuścić topór i nie rozłupać jej czaszki! - Opuść broń, Ragnar. Wszyscy odłożyli oręż, łącznie z krasnoludem, choć nadal wydawał się co do tego sceptyczny. Gdy półdemonica poczuła się bezpieczna, wstała na równe nogi i otrzepała się z pyłu. Sięgnęła mechanicznie ręką do piersi poplamionej krwią, gdzie w pancerzu widniała duża dziura, ciało pod spodem nie było jednak w żaden sposób uszkodzone. - Jak się nazywasz? - Ishild. Gdzie jest mój miecz? - spytała się nerwowo, zobaczyła go jednak na ziemi obok Fubukiego. - Oddajcie mi go. - Dostaniesz go, ale na razie musisz odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań. - odpowiedziała Feruer. - Gdzie jest Rakus? - Kilka kilometrów na północny zachód stąd, w opuszczonym klasztorze. - odparła Ishild, ciągle wpatrując się w swój miecz - Czemu ty i ta... lalka, chcieliście mnie do niego zaprowadzić? - To był jej pomysł, umarł razem z nią. Ja byłam tylko wykonawczynią. - Pracowałyście dla niego? - Nie. Mieliście go zabić. Zostaw to! - Ishild nagle się ożywiła, gdy Fubuki podniósł jej miecz w ręce i zaczął się mu przyglądać. Półdemonica podeszła do niego pewnym krokiem i uderzyła go pięścią w brzuch, zanim ten oderwał wzrok od kunsztownej broni. Następnie wyjęła własność z dłoni zgiętego w pół Fubukiego. - Kurr... wa-a-a. - wysapał. - Jak boli! Wszyscy ponownie unieśli oręż, nikt jednak nie zdobył się na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Ishild widząc niemoc drużyny, wyszła z posiadłości wraz z mieczem w ręce. I choć nikt już nie zadawał jej pytań, stanęła na progu i powiedziała przez ramię - - Rakus to niebezpieczny człowiek. Uważajcie na siebie. ... Gdy Ragnar skończył opowiadać, butelka przed nim była już pusta, pomimo tego nadal przejawiał jasność umysłu. - Więcej już jej ni...dzieliśmy. - krasnolud zaczął drapać się po brodzie. - I w sumie to bardzo dobrze, bo żeby bronić się przed sześcioma napastnikami... - zaśmiał się. - Nie chciałbym jej spotkać sam na sam. Rozpłatałaby mnie na pół! W sumie nic dziwnego, w końcu to demoniczna krew. - A jak było z Rakusem? - spytał się Delvin, nachylając się jednocześnie, aby lepiej słyszeć gardłowy głos Ragnara. - Spotkaliście go? - Tak. - krasnolud nagle przestał się śmiać, spoważniał, jakby sama wzmianka o magu przywołała w nim złe wspomnienia. - Diabeł, nie człowiek. O mało wtedy nie zginąłem. - Ale pokonaliście go? - Delvin zadał to pytanie jednak bez przekonania, jakby sam powątpiewał w ukrytą w nim odpowiedź. - Prawda? - Cóż... Z czarownikiem to było tak... ... - To musi być ten klasztor o którym wspominała nam tamta demonica. - Tak. Jest wielki, to trzeba przyznać. - zapiała z zachwytu Pogłosie. Miała czym się zachwycać. Katedra, choć już mocno zarośnięta bluszczem, budziła respekt, zwłaszcza w nocy. Zza warstwy brudu wyzierały wysokie, kamienne ściany podpierane skromnymi, eleganckimi przyporami. Ogromny witraż, choć widniała w nim dziura, w czasach świetności musiał być naprawdę piękny. Kościół miał dwie wysokie wieże z przodu, zakończone iglicami. Nie pozostało im nic innego jak przekroczyć próg i stanąć twarzą w twarz z czarnoksiężnikiem. Stanęli przed masywnymi drzwiami ozdobionymi misternym portalem. Nagle w oknie wieży zauważyli jakąś czarną plamę. Wszyscy chwycili za broń. - Złaź, czymkolwiek jesteś! - krzyknął Dirion Ciemna plama posłuchała. Zeskoczyła z parapetu na poniższy gzyms i pomagając sobie smolistymi mackami zeszła na gzyms, skoczyła na portal i zsunęła się z gracją na ziemię przed uzbrojoną grupą. Wtedy dopiero poznali z kim mieli do czynienia. - Achri'ta! - Długo na was czekałam. - przemówiła chrapliwym głosem demonica. - Na prawdę zawiedliście mnie, myślałam że znajdziecie Rakusa znacznie szybciej. Cóż, jesteście tylko ludźmi, nie można od was za wiele wymagać. - Co tutaj robisz? - spytała ją Pogłosie, starając się nie patrzeć Achri'cie w miejsce w którym powinna mieć oczy - Rakus mnie więzi zaklęciem, nie jestem w stanie choćby go zadrapać. Dlatego chcę, żebyście go zabili. - To ty wysłałaś na mnie tę... lalkę? - spytała oschle Feruer, gdyż spodziewała się odpowiedzi - Spotkaliście Vix? - odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Achri'ta - Nie żyje. - Tym mnie zdziwiliście. Jak ją pokonaliście? - Zrobiła to jej służąca. - Ciekawe... - Co robi Rakus? Jak go pokonamy? - Kilion zmienił temat. - Mamy w ogóle jakiś plan? - Kira jest w środku, już z nim walczy. Sytuacja nie jest za dobra, Rakus jest potężny. Razem może dacie mu radę, nie pomogę wam z powodu na klątwę jaką na mnie rzucił. - Gdy już będziesz wolna, to co zamierzasz zrobić? - Cieszyć się wolnością. Achri'ta w tym momencie wskoczyła z powrotem na fasadę budowli i ukryła się gdzieś w mroku. Podróżnikom nie pozostało już nic innego jak pchnąć drzwi katedry. Za nimi zobaczyli dwie postacie stojące w prezbiterium, toczące ze sobą walkę na zaklęcia. Półmrok wewnątrz rozjaśniały przelatujące co ułamek sekundy kule energii. - Słabniesz! - głęboki, męski głos sugerował że jest to Rakus. - Obyś nie zginęła przed ujrzeniem mojej potęgi! - Będziesz więc musiał mnie zabić! Czarnoksiężnik wystrzelił wiązkę elektryczności w kierunku Kiry. Powstrzymywała przez dłuższą chwilę atak barierą energetyczną, to ją jednak wyczerpywało. Nie była przyzwyczajona do czarów obronnych. W końcu Rakus odpuścił, Trupiara opuściła na moment gardę, ale na to tylko czekał przeciwnik. Została pchnięta czarem i uderzyła z impetam o ścianę z tyłu. Uderzenie było tak mocne, że kawałki ściany odpadły. Kira leżała na posadzce sapiąc ciężko. Rakus, uśmiechnięty powoli kroczył w triumfie do swojej ofiary. W euforii nie zauważył że do katedry weszła uzbrojona grupa. - Rakus! - Feruer wydarła się na cały głos. Jej krzyk rozniósł się doniosłym echem po ścianach świątyni. - Jesteście... Zastanawiałem się ile wam zajmie zlokalizowanie mnie. Cóż, widać że moje zwycięstwo nie będzie tak proste jak myślałem. Ale to dobrze. Większa satysfakcja z wygranej. Mówiąc to wystrzelił ognistą chmurę w stronę przybyłych. Ogień sunął w ich stronę przez całą nawę główną. Ukryli się między ławami, ale i tak poczuli na własnej skórze gorąc. Pobiegli w stronę czarodzieja, gdy minęła ich fala. Rakus tylko się zaśmiał i podniósł mocą przednie ławy i cisnął je w nadbiegających awanturników. Przed pierwszą uchylili się bez trudu, drugą jednak dostał Ceratopi. Upadł na ziemię, chwilę potem jednak wstał, chociaż z jego merfolkowatego nosa ciekła strużka krwi. Następne ławy poleciały w ich stronę, grupa jednak się rozdzieliła i pobiegła nawami bocznymi, które chroniły ich filarami przed latającymi meblami. W końcu dobiegli do czarnoksiężnika z dwóch stron. Rakus stał przez chwilę starając podzielić swoją uwagę między dwie zagrożone strony. Odparcie atau z dwóch stron byłoby zbyt dużym wyzwaniem. Potrzebował pomocy. Z jednego Rakusa, "wyszły" dwa dodatkowe "Rakusy", każdy z dwoma cienkimi mieczami w ręku. Sobowtóry ustawiły się tak, żeby chronić swojego pana. Atak ruszył z dwóch stron. Rakusowie byli szybcy odpierali ataki z wielu stron. Przez długi czas jedynym dźwiękiem, który było słychać, był szczęk metalu uderzanego o metal. Sobowtóry z nadludzką prędkością były w stanie parować ciosy, chociaż były otoczone przez cztery osoby. Chociaż herosi mieli wyraźną przewagę liczebną, nie byli w stanie przebić się przez błyskawicznie poruszające się miecze. Dirion, próbując podstępem zaatakować jednego z sobowtórów w nogę, spotkał się z szybkim kontratakiem. Został odkopnięty na znaczną odległość. Wściekły chciał wrócić do adwersarza, zauważył jednak bezsens takiego zachowania. Zamiast tego chwycił za łuk i wymierzył go w prawdziwego Rakusa stojącego po środku. Niewiadomo czy uczynił to z głupoty czy zrezygnowania, ale czarownik oczywiście odbił zaklęciem lecącą w jego kierunku strzałę. I niewiadomo czy przez przypadek czy umyślnie odbita strzała trafiła Kiliona w gardło. - Kilion! - brat wrzasnął. Kilion chwycił się za gardło, chrząknął, a z jego ust potoczyła się krew. Kiedy upadł jeszcze drgał, szybko jednak przestał się ruszać. Krew dalej gęsto sączyła się na posadzkę. - Zabiję cię, skurwielu! - krzyknął Dilion do śmiejącego się Rakusa. Pobiegł w jego stronę wyciągając dwa sztylety. Był to ostateczny akt desperacji z jego strony. Wbiegł między machające mieczami sobowtóry. Odparł cios z jednej strony, niestety został raniony przez drugiego Rakusa w ramię. Jednak impet z jakim biegł pozwolił mu przedostać się do prawdziwego czarnoksiężnika. Dilion stanął przed Rakusem przygotowany do rzucenia się w stronę wroga. Ten go tylko zachęcił gestem. Dilion rzucił się na niego wymachując bronią, nekromanta zrobił jednak błyskawiczny unik. Młodzieniec ponownie zaatakował, znowu jednak przeciwnik szybko uniknął ciosu. Tym razem Dilion dostał w plecy słabym pociskiem energi. Było to droczenie się. Rakus chciał upokorzyć adwersarza. - Naprawdę, nie zabijesz takiego starca? Przecież nie mam nawet broni. - drwiąco zapytał Rakus - Zabiłeś mi brata. Tą katedrę opuści tylko jeden z nas i nie zamierzam byś był to ty. - Twoja strzała zabiła brata. Możesz tylko sam się za to winić. Dilion rzucił się z wrzaskiem na nekromantę. Ten ponownie zrobił szybki unik, tym razem jednak poraził przeciwnika w plecy i uniósł go sobie nad głową. Dilion upadł po drugiej stronie. Następnie Rakus uniósł go czarami jak szmacianą lalkę. Podniósł dwa długie sztylety, które przed chwilą trzymał wojownik i wbił je w jego pierś. - Dili! - Derwen krzyknęła ze łzami w oczach. - Po was naprawdę spodziewałem się większego wyzwania. Wstyd mi za was. Triumfalny uśmiech Rakusa wykrzywił nagle spazm bólu. Poczuł, że coś wbija mu się w plecy. Sobowtóry też to poczuły. Puściły miecze, zaczęły krzyczeć i w końcu zamieniły się w dym i zniknęły. Prawdziwy Rakus zaczął głośno łapać oddech, żeby żałośnie nie jęknąć. Odwrócił się. Zobaczył Kirę z nożem ociekającym krwią. - Następnym razem lepiej zabezpiecz tyły. Pchnęła go całą swoją mocą, tak że przeleciał przez całą katedrę wzdłuż, aż trafił w drzwi i upadł na podłogę. Przeczołgał się trochę plując krwią. Rana w plecach była jednak śmiertelna. Pozostawiał za sobą ślad krwi. Wszyscy opuścili broń. - Czekajcie! - krótko powiedziała Kira To nie był koniec. Ciało Rakusa, już martwe, zaczęło się unosić. Z jego ust zaczął się wydobywać czarny, gęsty dym. - Co się dzieje? - Przemienia się w lisza. Nie pokonamy go w takim stanie. Musimy... Kira nie dokończyła. Ogromna siłe pchnęła wszystkich na ściany kościoła. Dusza Rakusa przebiła się przez okna, szukając wcześniej przygotowanego pojemnika, który mogłaby napełnić. Budynek jednocześnie wypełniłą ogromna siła, która napierała na wszystkich, przygwożdzając ich do ścian. Wszyscy myśleli, że zostaną zgnieceni na miazgę. Ściany zaczynały pękać, kruszyć się. W końcu przy finalnym uderzeniu pękły. Cały kościół rozsypał się, pozostała tylko fasada z dwiema wieżami. Gdy pył opadł, a wszyscy obolali wstali, zobaczyli że Rakus ponownie stoi. Był cały we krwi i poobijany, poruszał się jednak. To nie był koniec walki. Ruszył w ich stronę powolnym krokiem. - Nie możemy go teraz pokonać! - krzynęła Kira. - Musimy uciekać! Wszyscy zaczęli biec byle jak najdalej od lisza. Ten jednak klasnął w dłonie, a cały teren objął pierścień ognia. Wszyscy byli w potrzasku. - Powybijam was jednego po drugim. Wyssę wasz szpik, zjem wasze mózgi, wasze serca. Możecie już tylko cierpieć. Rakus rozpostarł dłonie, które przemieniły się w długie szpony. Zaczął iść w kierunku Feruer. Ta zaczęła szyć do niego z łuku, każdy cios był jednak blokowany przez pazury lisza. Reszta zebrała się wokół nekromanty, broniąc towarzyszki. Żaden jednak nieśmiał podejść pierwszy do Rakusa. Ten rzucił się na córkę Woo, Ragnar i Ceratopi jednak zablokowali jego ciosy. Odepchnął krasnoluda, z tyłu jednak dźgnął go Fubuki. Przeszył Rakusa na wylot, ten jednak na to niezareagował. Odwrócił się tylko, wyciągnął miecz, - Twoje? - zapytał, i ciął nim Fubukiego w twarz. Ten upadł na plecy i przyłożył ręce do wielkiej rany. Krzyczał z bólu. Nekromanta rzucił miecz w trawę. Stanął na piersi młodzieńca i spojrzał swoimi świdrującymi oczami w przerażoną i oszpeconą facjatę młodzieńca. Jednym cięciem szponu oddzielił jego głowę od reszty ciała. Reszta rzuciła się na niego. Zasypywali go ciosamy, ten jednak bronił się z nadludzką prędkością. Ceratopi zaszedł przeciwnika od tyłu i wbił mu w plecy trójząb. Rakus krzyknął, błyskawicznie się odwrócił i przebił teraz bezbronnego merfolka szponami, jednak nagle dostał potężnym zaklęciem do Kiry. Odepchnęło go na kilka metrów do tyłu. Szybko wstał i otrzepał szatę z pyłu. Podniósł wtedy czarami walające się obok gruzy kościoła i zaczął nimi ciskać w herosów. Unikali ich z trudem, odłamki były szybkie. Kira zdołała w locie złapać duży kawał dawnego kościoła i rzuciła nim w lecęcy w Ragnara fragment ołtarza. Feruer niestety została przygnieciona sporym kawałkiem kamienia i została wyłączona z walki. Derwen korzystając z chwili nieuwagi lisza rzuciła się na niego. Ten cisnął ku niej oknem, wampirzyca przebiła się jednak przez witraż w oknie i dopadła swoją ofiarę. Rakus nie zdążył nawet się obronić, Derwen skoczyła na niego i zalała go gradem pchnięć w pierś, które jednak nie zrobiły na nim szczególnego wrażenia. - Zabiłeś Kiliona... Zabiłeś Fubukiego... Zabiłeś mojego ukochanego... Nie daruję ci tego. - wysapała Derwen zadając kolejne ciosy. Wampirzyca wtedy sieknęła mieczem w jego ramię. Za drugim razem je odrąbała, a ręka ze szponem leżała obok bez życia. Wtedy Rakus chwycił ją za szyję i szybując prędko przewlókł ją po ziemi, rozbijając przy okazji leżące na ziemi gruzy a następnie uderzył nią o jedną z wież. Przyciskając ją do ściany wzniósł się aż na szczyt, niszcząc przy tym wystające gzymsy i maszkarony. Na wieży trzymając wampirzycę za gardło nad przepaścią, spytał ją: - Masz może jakieś ostatnie słowa? Derwen, cała w ranach, splunęła mu tylko krwią w twarz. Rakus skręcił jej kark ocalałą ręką i zrzucił jej bezwładne ciało z wysokości. - Przyjemnie się wykorzystuje przewagę? Rakus się odwrócił. Poznał ten głos. Stał za nim Anro. - Proszę, proszę. Nie mogłem się doczekać naszego następnego spotkania. Gdybym wiedział, że przyjdziesz, posprzątałbym. - Milcz. Przyszedłem tutaj żeby cię zabić, nie gadać. - Ja już nie żyję! Jestem liszem. Nie pokonasz mnie. - Więc zginę próbując. Walcz jak mężczyzna, nie jak tchórz. Żadnej magii. Tylko nasze pięści. Rakus się uśmiechnął. W końcu czekało go jakieś wyzwanie, Jakiś godny przeciwnik. Schował szpony i zregenerował brakujące ramię. Przyjął pozycję bojową. Wraz z Anro obchodził krawędź dachu, trzymając przeciwnika na przeciw siebie. - Sądziłem, że może cię powstrzymam. Jeśli nie ja to zrobi to na pewno ktoś inny. - wysapał Anro. - Mi pozostaje już tylko honorowa śmierć. I tak mogę powiedzieć, że zrobiłem wszystko, żeby cię powstrzymać. - Droga wolna! Nie zamierzam ci utrudniać wypełnienia twojego przeznaczenia. Rzucili się ku sobie. Wymiany ciosów były szybkie. Cios, parowanie, cios, parowanie. Żaden się nawet nie zasapał. W końcu Anro kopnął przeciwnika, ten wyprowadzony z równowagi zatoczył się do tyłu. Anro dopadł go i obalił na ziemię. Zaczął go bić po twarzy, aż cała została zalana krwią. - Widzisz? Bez swojej magii jesteś znacznie słabszy. Pokonałbym cię, gdybyś nie stał się pieprzonym liszem. Rakus chwycił wtedy obydwie pięści druida i używając mocy, rzucił nim w okno przeciwległej wieży. Przez jakiś czas było cicho, wydawało się że Anro zginął, za chwilę jednak z ciemności wyskoczył wilkołak. Chwycił się pazurami przeciwległej wieży kościoła. Nekromanta zaczął ciskać w niego piorunami kulistymi, Anro był jednak na tyle szybki, że unikał czarów adwersarza. W końcu Rakus uderzył otwartą dłonią w dach. Cała budowla zadrżała, wiekowy kurz spadł na ziemię. Mury u podstawy konstrukcji skruszyły się, a wieża która straciła podstawę przechyliła się w stronę swojej bliźniaczki i uderzyła w nią. Budowla oparła się na moment na ścianie, szybko jednak złamała się i szczyt wieży, nadal, opierając się na ścianie drugiej wieży, żałośnie zjechał na dół i runął w chmurę gruzu. Lisz zdołał w ostatnim momencie przeskoczyć do drugiego otworu okiennego. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu wieży. Stał na schodach. Spojrzał w górę i przez otwór zobaczył dzwon. Wszystko było porośnięte wiekowym kurzem, ani śladu wilkołaka. Rakus podejrzewał, że został zmiadżony przez ściany dwóch wież. Już zaczął schodził by dokończyć robotę którą zostawił, wtedy jednak z ciemności rzucił się na niego Anro z pazurami. Zaskoczony Rakus uderzył o mur za swoimi plecami. Przeciwnik przyparł go i ciął szponami, chociaż przy obecnym statusie ontologicznym nekromanty nie miało to sensu. Odepchnął Anro zaklęciem i szykował się na rzucenie w niego kulą energii, ten jednak, całowicie już zdesperowany, w mgnieniu oka ponownie rzucił się na Rakusa i cisnął nim w sufit tak, że ten przebił się przezeń i trafił do dzwonnicy. Druid pobiegł ku wrogowi. Rakus, chociaż nieśmiertelny, zdawał się ledwo żyć. Był cały poobijany, pluł krwią i ledwo był w stanie leżeć na czworaka. Anro uśmiechnął się, jeśli można to tak nazwać. - Może i nie można cię pokonać, ale zmęczyć łatwo. Nie martw się przyjacielu, nawet najpotężniejsi upadają. To tylko kwestia czasu. - powiedział głosem wilkołaka Gdy druid zbliżył się wystarczająco do nekromanty, ten ponownie pchnął go zaklęciem, Anro jednak wbił pazury w posadzkę, siła podmuchu jednak rosła i powoli zaczął się cofać się, ryjąc podłużne szczeliny. W końcu stracił przyczepność i poleciał z impetem na dzwon i spadł w dół. Rakus wskoczył na dzwon i rozerwał sznur własnymi rękami. Przez kilka sekund znajdował się w stanie nieważkości, trzymając się za miejsce gdzie wcześniej znajdowała się lina. Patrzył na lecącego w dół pod nim Anro. W końcu oboje uderzyli o ziemię. Dzwon poważnie zgniótł się, był praktycznie płaski. Nie dało się zobaczyć Anro, cały był przygnieciony, oczywistym było jednak że nie przeżył. Rakus wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zastał niedobitki herosów, jak próbowały wyzwolić Feruer spod fragmentu fasady. Uśmiechnął się. Powinni uciekać, honor jednak nie pozwalał im pozostawić przyjaciółki na śmierć. Lisz ponownie uderzył o ścianę wieży, niszcząc ją u podstawy. Ta przechyliła się w stronę grupy, Kira w ostatniej chwili uniosła kawałek kamienia którym osłoniła resztę. Z katedry nie został już kamień na kamieniu. Rakus powoli zaczął kroczyć ku awanturnikom przez ruiny budowli. Kira wyszła mu na przeciw i kazała się reszcie cofnąć. Trupiara zaczęła ciskać w przeciwnika zaklęciami, ten jednak je kontrował. Nadal szedł ku niej. W pewnym momencie Kira zaprzestała ataku i odwróciła się. - Przeleportuję was. - pospiesznie powiedziała do pozostałych przy życiu Ragnara i Pogłosie - Będziecie musieli odszukać mnie i Feruer oraz pokonać Rakusa. Skontaktujcie się z Woo, pomoże wam! To mówiąc wyciągnęła ku nim ręce z których zaczęły wydobywać się snopy światła, a Ragnar i Pogłosie zniknęli w mgnieniu oka. Kategoria:Podróż do Nikąd Kategoria:Opowiadania pisane prozą